Blood of Olympus Fanfiction
by booklover551
Summary: My version of Rick Riordan's upcoming book. This is my first fan fiction so please go easy on me. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.**

Percy looked away from the stars, guilt forming in the pit of his stomach. _How could I have let Bob stay down there? _Percy shook his head sorrowfully. Something else had also been bothering him. The second curse that had been laid on Anabeth. He knew that, that particular curse could only have been created by one person. "Calypso." he said out loud. He felt guilty and stupid. _Why didn't I make sure that Zeus kept his promise? _Percy sulked. "Hey." A voice said behind him. Percy looked over his shoulder. It was Anabeth. "Hey." Percy greeted. Anabeth slipped her fingers around his waist. Her chin rested on his shoulder. "We should be in Athens in a couple of weeks." Anabeth shared. "That's good." Percy replied. Anabeth turned so she could look at him in the eye. "What's wrong, Seaweed Brain?" Anabeth questioned. Percy smiled sadly at her. "I failed. I failed Bob, I failed Calypso. What kind of friend am I?" Percy explained, lost in the waves of guilt, that had spread deeper.

Anabeth touched the middle of his back gently. "Hey everything's going to be fine. Bob made his choice and as for Calypso... How were you to know that Zeus would break his promise?" Anabeth protested. But she knew it wouldn't help. Suddenly, The Argo 2 shook violently. Percy's brows furrowed anxiously. "The villains couldn't allow us one day of peace." Anabeth muttered. She and Percy hurried over to where the others had already gathered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jason looked up at the hideous Fury that flew above his head. _Couldn't leave us alone could they? _Jason thought gritting his teeth. He glanced around. Frank had turned into a griffin and was trying to tear into the Fury with massive claws. Piper was trying to charm the monster into going into the sea to drown himself. Hazel was throwing every rock she could call upon to hit the Fury. Percy and Annabeth just joined the fight. Annabeth was holding her knives and was aiming at the creature. Percy was surrounded by a ring of saltwater and directed it towards the fury. Lastly, Leo had a look of pure determination on his face that made Jason's spirits lift a little. Leo threw his fire with all of his might. The fireball just singed the feathers on the horrific Fury. Jason called upon his father's lightning. He made a direct hit. Finally Percy made a huge wave where the Fury was instantly pulled down into.

Jason felt exhausted. That last lightning bolt had really taken it out of him. He wondered if Percy was more tired than he was. Jason had to resist the urge to look over at Percy. _Why am I always like this with him? _Jason wondered. Jason sighed and looked at Piper. She had held up nicely. But she was tired. They all were. None of them ever got any sleep. They were always on the move watching out for monsters. "Let's go to the dining room." Jason decided. None of the others argued. Not even Percy. They sat at the table, looking at the food, having no appetite to eat it. Percy attempted to eat food, but quickly headed to the bathroom afterwards. _What happened to him down there? _Jason wondered. Ever since having come back through the Doors of Death Percy has kind of been in a daze. More subdued than usual and less willing to fight. Annabeth wouldn't say much about what had happened to Percy in there. Only that he had to go through what no one should. Considering Percy's weaknesses Jason thought that a friend died.

Jason sighed. No use in trying to eat. He got up and headed to his room. The room was nicer than it had ever been. The reason being he never slept in it. Jason wondered if the others were starting to lose any hope of defeating Gaea. It certainly seemed impossible. But no, he mustn't give up hope. Jason went to lay down on his bed. _Maybe I should just rest my eyes. Yes just for a few minutes._ Jason thought. His eyes got heavy and then he saw blissful darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Annabeth looked after the two boys worriedly. _If Jason and Percy have given up, then do we have any chance to defeat Gaea? _Annabeth thought. No, she couldn't afford to think like that. Annabeth stood up. "Okay, I know we've had a rough couple of days, but we can't give up hope. Gaea can still be defeated." Annabeth chided. Piper put her head in her arms. Annabeth realized that by stating what they had to do, she had made things infinitely worse. Annabeth instantly became frustrated and angry. "**YOU WANT THE WHOLE WORLD TO END JUST BECAUSE YOU THINK YOU CAN"T DO IT**!" Annabeth screamed, "**I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD PUT UP MORE OF A FIGHT THAN THIS!**" The rest of the group looked at Annabeth wide-eyed. She had never talked to them like this before. "**UHHHHHHHH**!" Annabeth threw up her arms and ran from the room.

Annabeth could barely see the hallway through her heavy tears. She felt a jerk on her arm and fell to the ground. She blinked her tears away and looked up at the figure above her. "You should always be ready for an attack." Percy stated. He had a small smile on his face. "Oh, yeah." Annabeth teased. As he offered her a hand up, she pulled on it and Percy was instantly on the ground. "Owwwwww. Okay, okay you win." Percy conceded. Annabeth let go of him. Percy studied her carefully. "It worked." Percy stated. Annabeth raised a questioning eyebrow at that. "You were sad. Now you're not." Percy explained. The smile slipped from Annabeth's face. Percy pulled her into a hug. Annabeth cried into his shoulder. They stayed like that for a long time. Annabeth pushed herself away from him sniffling. "Do you know?" Annabeth asked. Percy shrugged. "One of us was bound to lose our temper some time soon. We're sleep deprived and people are starting to lose hope."

No, no, no. No apologizing." Annabeth ordered, "I figured out what we need! Hope!" Annabeth revealed. Piper's face perked up at the thought of having hope again. "Listen up everybody! If Percy and I can manage living through Tartus and coming out, all of us combined should be much more powerful!" Annabeth declared, "I mean, Hazel you created mist. Frank, you led an army of dead soldiers! Piper you can see the future in your blade! Leo you're great with electronics! All of us are good at something that contributes to the team. So are we going to defeat Gaea?" Annabeth declared. "YES!" Everybody chanted. _We can do this _Annabeth thought for the first time in a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jason awoke to what he thought was screaming. Jason pulled out his sword and ran to the dining room. _I can't believe I fell asleep!_ Jason thought angrily. He was usually much more careful. But Jason knew that it was because he never got sleep. When he entered the dining room, he saw excited faces. He saw hope. Jason stood there dumbstruck. "This must be a dream." Jason muttered. He pinched himself. _Nope I'm awake. _Jason thought. Percy gave him an understanding look. "Annabeth gave a speech. It really kindled hope." Percy explained. _THAT'S MY JOB!_ Jason thought definitely angry and hurt. "That's my job." Jason grumbled. Percy frowned. "None of us have specific jobs. And besides, what does it matter as long as there is hope given?" Percy countered.

Jason fumed and was making a fist. **"But that's my job!**" Jason yelled. Suddenly he found everybody staring at him. "What's your job Jason?" Annabeth asked. "It's nothing." Jason decided. He walked out of the room. _Why did I do that?_Jason asked himself, horrified. _I have to go back and apologize for my behavior._ He went back in. He bowed his head. "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened with me." Jason apologized. Annabeth waved it off. "Judging by your character and what Percy told us, reluctantly I might add, it is a mix of a small seed of jealously and sleep deprivation." Annabeth explain analytical as always.

Jason shot a look at Percy. _Reluctantly__?_ Jason wondered. He had always assumed that Percy didn't like him. He would have thought that Percy would have jumped at the chance to tell people a flaw of Jason's. Judging by the bruise on Percy's chin he was incorrect. "Did you guys punch Percy to get it out of him?" Jason inquired. Piper raised her hand. "I did. It was on his chin. And maybe I stabbed his leg." Piper admitted. Jason's mouth fell open in shock. It was so unlike Piper to do something like that. Annabeth glared at Piper. "Okay, I knew you hit him, but you stabbed him! Piper what the heck?!" Annabeth screamed.

Annabeth rushed over to Percy who was now deathly white. "Why didn't you say anything?!" Annabeth hissed. Percy didn't respond. "Percy?" Annabeth whispered. "Not leg." Percy choked out. Sure enough there was no mark on either of Percy's legs. Jason suddenly felt a rush of fear. "Show me the wound Percy! Please!" Annabeth begged. Percy shook his head. He fell on the ground and nearly passed out due to blood loss. Jason stepped up. "Percy. Let me look at the wound." Jason commanded. There was ice in his voice. Percy groaned to show a ugly wound in his stomach. Jason went to touch it when Percy grabbed his wrist with surprising strength. "Not her fault. Would have hit my leg. Moved wrong and hit stomach." Percy breathed out. Jason nodded his head to show he had heard. Percy breathed out a breath of relief and promptly passed out. Piper was so white. "I could have sworn it was his leg." Piper whispered as Jason picked up Percy to bring to the infirmary. "How is that any better?!" Annabeth sobbed. Annabeth picked herself off the floor after Jason left with Percy and Frank. She launched herself upon Piper with anger as sharp as a knife.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Frank wouldn't let Percy die. It was unforgivable of Piper to even think about hitting Percy with a knife. Frank had already decided he would never forgive Piper for this. He turned into a phoenix and cried on Percy's wound. It shrunk until it was nothing but a scar. Jason put some nectar in his mouth for extra safety. After deciding Percy would be okay, Jason left. Frank looked at Percy. He was a little pale, but seemed to be recovering. Then suddenly and quickly, Percy's breath quickened and grew ragged. Frank was confused. The phoenix tears can cure anything except... except poison. Though nectar kills off poison. _So why is Percy getting worse instead of better?_ Frank wondered. Something was seriously wrong. Frank ran to the dining room to find Annabeth being pulled off Piper. He cleared his throat. Leo looked his way. He walked over leaving Jason to keep Annabeth under control. "What's going on?" Leo asked softly. _Of course. He doesn't want Annabeth to know. _Frank realized. "Percy's getting worse. I think there was something on the blade. We gave him nectar and phoenix tears." Frank whispered back. Leo sucked in a breath.

He pulled Piper Frank's way. Hard. "What did you do to the blade?" Leo growled. Frank blinked. _He **cares** _Frank thought. Piper looked shocked. "Nothing. I swear on River Styx I di nothing to it." Piper promised. Frank was doubtful. Then again he had no reason to believe her. Leo studied her carefully. He released her arm. "She's telling the truth." Leo said. "But then why is Percy... dying?" Frank choked out. Piper looked from one boy to the other. "I thought Jason said he was getting better." Piper replied confused. Frank narrowed his eyes. "He wouldn't have had time to say that with Annabeth on top of you." Frank countered.

Piper bared her teeth. The eyes began to glow a bright yellow. Then, a smoky substance came out of Piper's mouth and she collapsed. "An eidolon." Frank confirmed. "How did you get on this ship? You swore on River Styx that you would not come back." Leo demanded. Frank knelt down and felt for Piper's pulse. It was there strong as ever. "Gaea released us from our vow." The eidolon answered gleefully. "You controlled Piper to hurt Percy?" Frank asked. The eidolon nodded in response. Frank's fists tightened. Leo held him back. Frank glanced at him surprised. Leo's eyes were silently asking Frank to trust him. Frank conceded. "You know you sure are a smart eidolon." Leo praised, "But not smart enough." Leo sent a burning hot fireball in the confused eidolon's direction. The eidolon dodged the fireball but lion-Frank's claws came out of nowhere. The eidolon was pinned down. "Don't kill him yet." Leo warned. Frank loosened his claws ever so slightly.

"Now, I do believe you will tell us what you did to Percy." Leo commanded. The eidolon cackled. "You fools!" The eidolon jeered, "Your friend will die. The blade was covered in arsenic." Frank roared in rage and killed the eidolon. Jason and the others came running, when they heard Frank's roar. Jason saw Frank in lion form, Leo's deathly white face, and Piper on the ground instantly becoming suspicious. "What did you do to her?" Jason accused. Frank turned into a human. "She's fine. It was an eidolon that possessed her to kill Percy. He used arsenic on the blade." Frank explained. "That's impossible! They swore on River Styx not to come back on the ship!" Hazel cried out. "He got Gaea to overrun the promise." Leo answered. Annabeth paled. "I'll go see if I can find a cure." Annabeth decided. She ran to the computer. "I-I'll go check on Percy." Jason declared. He cast a uncertain glance towards Piper, who was waking up. In the end he went to Percy.

Piper finally woke up a couple of hours later to find Frank, Hazel, and Leo looking at her gravely. "What happened? why are you all looking at me like that?" Piper questioned. Hazel told the first part of the story and Frank and Leo took turns telling the second part. Piper looked horrified at herself. "I killed Percy." Piper whispered. She starting sobbing into her arms. Hazel put her arms around Piper and stroked her hair. "No you didn't. It was eidolon. And second... Percy's not dead. Yet." Hazel comforted. Piper looked up at her. "Where is he?" Piper demanded. Hazel hesitated. "**Where is he**!" Piper screamed. "The infirmary." Leo stated. Hazel shot him a withering look. Piper pulled herself from Hazel's arms and ran into the infirmary. "Percy?" Piper asked. Jason turned towards Piper surprised. Jason stepped aside. Annabeth stood there as stubborn as a ox. "You've done enough." Annabeth said her voice as hard as stone. "I want to apologize to him." Piper explained. Annabeth looked at her hard. She stepped aside. Percy's face was bloodless. Piper could see all of his veins. Piper ran to him finally losing it.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." Piper sobbed. Jason bowed his head to the dead warrior. Annabeth turned numb and cold. "This is all my fault and I will pay for it. I'm sorry." Piper bawled. Frank, Hazel, and Leo walked in just then. They saw Percy's lifeless body and knew what happened. Everybody cried until the felt numb. Annabeth picked up Percy's body and with flowers in hand threw both into the sea. She stepped away and the crew went to their rooms to grieve.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Percy felt cold. It was the kind of cold that you only felt in the ocean. The only reason he was not wet, was because of his father, Poseidon. _Wait. What am I doing in the ocean!?_ Percy opened his eyes and immediately regretted it. The bright sun seared into his eyes. Now, Percy was treading water, very confused. The last thing he remembered was telling Jason it wasn't Piper's fault he was stabbed. It was a half truth at best. An eidolon was controlling Piper. He saw it in the way her eyes glowed and her smile. Percy desperately hoped Jason had caught on to his message. Percy frowned. How had he gone from telling Jason an important message to in the middle of the ocean?

"Maybe I just fell." Percy decided. But his heart wasn't in it. Percy needed to meet the others in Athens. They could tell him what happened there. _Who can I call on to help me get to the others? _Percy asked himself. "Blackjack. Blackjack will help me." Percy assured himself. He closed his eyes. _Blackjack? _Percy called. _Percy? I thought you were dead? _Blackjack responded. _Wait-what? Oh never mind we can talk about that later__. I need you to pick me up. I am in the middle of the ocean. _Percy informed. _On my way. _Blackjack answered. Pegasus have a way of finding kids of Poseidon using an internal G.P.S. Percy floated, waiting. His eyes felt heavy. _No!_ Percy thought. He couldn't fall asleep. Not here, not now.

Hours later Blackjack found him. "Percy!" Blackjack cried. Percy mounted onto Blackjack. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Blackjack burst out, "Where are we going?" Percy was questioning his earlier decision to go to Athens. "How close are the others to Athens?" Percy inquired. Blackjack closed his eyes. "When I left, they were only a couple of days away." Blackjack decided. Percy stared at Blackjack in shock. "How long have I been gone? And why did you think I was dead?" Percy asked. "You've been gone about 10 days. I thought you were dead because you** were**. Annabeth didn't feel a pulse. " Blackjack replied. "What did I supposedly die from?" Percy asked. Though he felt that he already knew. "Piper was possessed and stabbed your stomach." Blackjack explained. Percy nodded. "Well, I am obviously not dead." Percy stated. His mind wandered back to the subject of the 10 days he had been gone.

_What happened during the other 9 days? Blackjack said this is the tenth, and yet it feels like the first. _Percy wondered. "Why didn't you try to contact me before today?!" Blackjack asked, suddenly furious. "I just woke up **today**." Percy retorted. Blackjack mulled over this. "I wonder..." Blackjack mused. "You wonder what?" "Well, your friend Hazel was brought back by Nico right?" Blackjack puzzled. Percy nodded his head slowly. "What if someone did the same for you?" Blackjack pondered. Percy shook his head insistently refusing to believe it. He couldn't have actually been dead! There must have been some mistake! It made sense though. The loss of days. And Annabeth would've known if he had, had a pulse. She never made a mistake quite that big. Percy dropped his head in defeat. Percy looked up at Blackjack. "Well, the others are already so close to Athens. Why don't you bring me there instead of the boat?" Percy ordered. Blackjack immediately headed towards Athens. _Don't worry Annabeth. I'm coming. _Percy thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys. I know my chapters have been short. I'm going to fix that now. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

Leo was driving the Argo 2, watching out for enemies. They were supposed to be in Athens in 2 days, but that's only with no problems. Leo thought back on the last 10 days. Annabeth was keeping herself busy, planning and tidying things. She had clearly been trying to keep herself busy so she didn't need to think about **the unmentionable**. She didn't blame Piper anymore, but Piper blamed herself. Piper cried once. After that, Piper tried to help Annabeth with anything and everything. Jason forbidden them to talk about what had happened. Jason had clearly been shocked. Everyone was. Percy was the last person anyone expected to die.

Frank isolated himself, only coming out for meals and to fight the monsters. Hazel on the other hand put up a strong front. She supported Annabeth and Piper. She fought and volunteered wherever she could. Piper confided in Leo that she cried herself to sleep at night. Hazel didn't let anyone help her through it. And himself. Leo had felt bad, despite what Percy did to Calliope. Somewhere along the line Leo had forgiven Percy. Percy would never leave Calliope on that island, unless he thought he would get her out. Leo furrowed his eyebrows. He intended to ask Annabeth what happened with that, but now was not the right time.

Leo took a sip of his coffee. These days, it was all that kept him awake. The monsters had started to wise up, and started attacking at night, and not day. Leo put down his coffee. _Why can't the leave us alone for once! _Leo thought angrily. Leo banged his fist on the motherboard, the vibrations spilling his coffee. Leo's eyes widened. He picked up the cup and worked quickly to dry the motherboard before the drink ruined the ship, before they crashed into the ocean.

The system was faltering. Leo pressed a few buttons. Immediately, the emergency alarms came on. Leo hurried toward the dining room where everybody else would be going. Jason rubbed his eyes. "What's going on, Leo?" Jason questioned urgently. "The Argo 2 is going to crash. I spilled some coffee." Leo informed feeling like the dumbest person on the earth. Jason groaned in response. Leo winced. "Crashing into the ocean. Like **him**." Frank muttered. Leo looked at him sharply. Everyone knew who he was talking about. "We agreed never to talk about that." Hazel chided. "So are we just going to keep on pretending he never existed?" Frank retorted sharply.

Piper covered her mouth with her hand. "Enough. We can talk about this later." Jason said," What are we going to do about the ship failing?" "Do we have life boats?" Annabeth demanded. "No, we never expected this." Hazel responded. "Well... Jason can call on his friend and the rest of us can... use the pegasus." Leo offered. "That's a good idea. The question is whether it is feasible." Annabeth praised. She looked towards Jason. "It's possible." Jason confirmed. "Then lets go." Frank urged. Jason closed his eyes, summoning his old winged friend, Tempest. Luckily he came, as he had three other times. Leo ran for the pegasus. Frank got there first. "You've done enough!" Frank yelled, fixing his fiery eyes on Leo. Frank got the saddles for the others while Leo stood there dumbstruck.

Frank had just been starting to trust him, and Leo lost it. _Percy really was our glue _Leo thought. He shook his head. _What am I doing! This is an emergency! _Leo shook himself out of his daze. He grabbed the last saddle and took the last pegasi. He jumped onto her and raced of to go with his friends. They were hovering in the air waiting for him. "Hurry it up! Let's get a move on!" Hazel hurried. Leo took off just as the ship collapsed.

**Sorry again. I know this one took a while. I hope to update soon. Enjoy!**


	8. Important Author's Note Please Read!

**Author's Note**

**Okay, so normally I wouldn't add one of these. I find it annoying when people do this. But I wanted to know whether you guys think I should continue this story. I'm having trouble making long chapters, and I don't know if you guys like it so far. Please review to give me your answer. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Someone asked me to continue. So for now, I will. But I need you guys to review more! I like to know what you think of my story, and what I can do to improve. From now on 5 reviews=1 chapter. Sorry. Also I am so sorry! In the first chapter I meant Calypso! I messed up the name.**

**Chapter 8**

Percy looked out to the never ending scene of the ocean. They were due to arrive in Athens in a day. Percy missed Annabeth so badly, it felt like a piece of him was missing. But no, they were going to see all of the others tomorrow, where Annabeth would beat him up. Percy sighed. He was not looking forward to explaining the fact that he had died and been brought back. Who had done this was still a mystery. Blackjack neighed nervously yanking Percy back into reality. "What's up, Blackjack?" Percy asked sensing the pegasus's unrest. "I sense a lot of harpies coming our way. Percy sighed dejectedly. Already they had run into furies, a griffin, and now a whole flock of harpies. "Get ready Blackjack." Percy ordered, while pulling out Riptide.

Blackjack huffed in answer. The cold focus of battle came over Percy covering him like a blanket. They came in talons ready, where they continued to attack. Percy swung his sword with deadly precision. Blackjack kicked out with his hooves at any harpy dumb enough to get that near to them. Then, one harpy scratched at Blackjack hard enough to seriously hurt Blackjack. Blackjack cried out in pain. The pegasus valiantly tried to stay in the air but to no avail. As the two friends fell towards the ocean, Percy thought of Annabeth. How kind she was and smart too. Percy did a half smile. Percy's eyes opened in shock as he saw an island begin to form under him. Immediately Percy loosened his muscles remembering Annabeth's advice.

It was a bit of a rough landing. Percy was absolutely sure that his leg was broken. He sat up to look around for Blackjack. He saw Blackjack a few feet away. Percy crawled over to his faithful friend. "Thank the gods he's alive." Percy breathed. He looked up at his surroundings. They were strangely familiar to him. Percy searched through his memories until he found a match. Percy looked around in awe. This island was called Ogygia home of Calypso. As he had this thought he suddenly noticed he had an audience. She looked just as she had five years ago. Her hair was the color of cinnamon which reached down to her waist. Her eyes still the young, dark almond color they were before. Right now she was glaring at him with an intensity that made him flinch.

"Calypso." Percy croaked. "Percy." Calypso thundered. "I can explain if you can find it in you to listen. I would understand if you didn't." Percy negotiated, guilt written all over his face. Calypso briefly considered this. "Fine. Talk." Calypso conceded. So Percy did. He explained that he did go to the gods about Calypso's freedom. He explained that he didn't know that she was still trapped until recently. He told her everything. Calypso had tears in her eyes when he was done. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even greeted you the way I did. I have found a new love, who has promised to come back." Calypso apologized. "That's great! Who's the lucky guy!?" Percy exclaimed. Calypso gave him a smile. "His name is Leo Valdez." Calypso revealed. Percy stared at her in shock.

"This is where Leo was!" Percy yelled excited about his newfound discovery. Calypso laughed. "Come. let's get you and your friend to shelter." And so the went to Calypso's home.


	10. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for your support! **

**Chapter 9**

Annabeth was sweating like crazy as she and her pegasus, Katrina raced away from the sinking ship. Annabeth saw Jason on his friend's back trying to find the others. Piper was just a few yards away from the ship, as far as she could tell. Annabeth headed towards her. "Annabeth!" Piper cried out. "Come on. Jason's over there." Annabeth said in the place of a greeting. The two headed briskly over. Jason sighed in relief when he saw Piper. Piper gave him her warmest smile. "Do you know where the others are?" Jason queried. Annabeth did a brief head count. _Leo, Frank, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Me, Percy... _Annabeth froze. She had forgotten. Percy was gone. Nobody could bring him back the exception being Nico. Losing Percy, had felt like a piece of her being ripped out again and again. Annabeth swallowed a sob. "All here." Annabeth reported.

Jason looked at her sympathetically. That only made her feel worse. Hazel sensed that Annabeth was going to cry, and fixed the group with a glare. Frank looked at Hazel curiously until he saw Annabeth's face. Leo cleared his throat. "Let's get going, guys. We're behind schedule." Leo ordered. Annabeth looked back at the sinking ship. All of Percy's stuff had been in there. She wished she had brought something of his with her. They all steered the pegasus away from the Argo 2, and towards Athens. All of a sudden they heard a distinct rumbling. Annabeth looked up at the stormy sky. Frank's eyes widened in panic. "We have to get to land." Hazel stated desperately. "Ummm..." Jason thought. His eyes darted around for even the smallest sliver of land.

A huge wave almost dragged the pegasus down to the deep ocean. Nobody could navigate in this weather. Annabeth could barely see past the end of her nose. Then, Hazel didn't get out of the way of a wave fast enough. She and her pegasus, Talia went down. "No!" Frank shrieked. All five of them dove after her. Then something magical happened. A blob of water, solid enough to catch Hazel, but not hurt, caught her like a hammock. The water flew up past the clouds. At that point they had no choice, but to follow it. Above the clouds they were safe from the rain. The water played with Hazel's hair in a familiar way.

For the first time in forever Hazel laughed with joy. No one had been like that since Percy's death. Unfortunately, the controller of this water had not been able to save Talia. Hazel got on Frank's horse to be with him. "Thank you." Annabeth whispered. The water transformed into a human figure. "You're very welcome." The water answered. Piper gasped in surprise. "You can talk?" Piper asked. "The person who made me redesigned me to communicate." "Who did make you?" Annabeth questioned. The water hesitated. "He has strictly forbidden that. He wants to deal with the one called Annabeth's punches himself." The water relayed. Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows together. "He knows us." Annabeth confirmed.

"Well, we have to go see him. He will wait patiently, I know that. However it takes him a lot of power to tell me all of the things I told you in my mind." Water explained. "Wait, he told you that stuff now, not before hand?" Annabeth double checked. The group exchanged a glance. "We'll go." Jason decided. "Only to thank him." Jason explained seeing Frank's look. "Follow meeeeee!" Water cheered. The followed Water to a island that had suddenly materialized under there feet, in the middle of the ocean. "How did we miss this?" Hazel wondered. Leo looked excited with recognition. "Do you know where we are?" Annabeth asked. "You bet." Leo laughed," We're in Ogygia!" Annabeth was shocked.

"Percy told me about this place once." Annabeth said quietly. Frank looked at her, clearly worried. "The only person who lives here is Calypso, but she's a girl. Water referred to a boy." Annabeth stated. Water led them into a cave, where he promptly turned back into a blob. A figure stood at the end of a long tunnel. He was facing away from them and wore a black cloak with a hood. This had clearly been woven. "Did you do something to Calypso?!" Leo demanded. By the way the figure's head turned halfway he was surprised. "No, I would never hurt her. She's a friend." The figure quickly reassured Leo. There was something familiar about the boy's voice that Annabeth couldn't put her finger on.

Leo's shoulders loosened with relief at this news. "She really loves you Leo. If you want to see her she is in the crystal cave. You know the one." The boy informed them. Leo bolted before you could say spaghetti with meatballs. "Um, we wanted to thank you for saving Hazel. Also I was just wondering can I ask you two questions?" Jason greeted. The boy chuckled. He waved his hand as if to say go ahead. "What were your motives for saving Hazel? And you seem familiar. Do I know you?" Jason asked. "Hazel is a friend, though I'm sure she doesn't recognize me at the moment. You all know me, including Leo. Honestly, I'm a little hurt **you **don't recognize me Annabeth." The figure answered. _He isn't kidding_ Annabeth thought. He really was hurt.

She searched her memories for anything on this stranger. For some reason Percy's image floated to mind. That's when it all clicked. Annabeth choked on tears. "If you think this is a joke it's not funny." Annabeth threatened. "No joke. You hated Tyson because he was a Cyclopes. Thalia had been dying because of them." The figure proved. Hot, wet tears flowed freely down her face. Hazel gazed at both in confusion. Annabeth ran to the figure and punched him. Hard. He fell to the ground, and his hood fell off. "I thought you were dead." Annabeth whispered. "I was." Percy confirmed sitting up. The others stared at him in absolute shock. Everybody began shouting and asking for answers.

Percy held out his hands. He grinned goofily. "It seems we have some catching up to do, slowpokes." Percy joked.


	11. Chapter 10 (Leo)

**I have decided to have pity on you. After this though, 10 REVIEWS = 1 CHAPTER! ****Also I read all of your reviews, even if I do not respond. Thanks!**

**Chapter 10**

Leo ran to the garden. He saw Calypso looking at the moonlace. Moonlace opened up at night, so it wasn't open now. But even at night, it's beauty would not even begin to compare with Calypso. Her hair tumbled down past her waist. It was in untamed curls, even now. _Shouldn't I tell her that I'm here? _Leo wondered. He smiled mischievously at a sudden, awesome, idea. He tiptoed to her turned back. He carefully avoided the sticks and leaves... and grabbed her shoulders. Calypso screamed. Leo laughed heartily. "That was the most fun I've had in decades." Leo chortled. Calypso looked at him in shock. "Leo!" Calypso exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.

"Percy said you were coming! I still just can't believe it!" Calypso cried happily. Leo bristled at the mention of Percy. He still wasn't happy with him for abandoning Calypso. Then he mentally rewound what Calypso had just said. "Wait Percy can't have just told you. He's **dead**." Leo corrected. Calypso shook her head. "You didn't wait for the explanation, did you dummy?" Calypso scolded. Leo blushed, guiltily. Calypso sighed dramatically. "Well, he'll tell you himself, sooner or later. Anyways, want to tell me what's happened the last 11 days?" Calypso asked. Leo told her about everything, from Piper's betrayal to the explosion of the ship. Calypso looked at him sympathetically when she heard about the explosion.

She knew how much he loved that ship, since it was mechanical. When Leo finally finished, Piper came looking wide eyed. "Percy said it's time to eat. Something about explanations during, then." Piper then looked closer at Leo and Calypso. "Oh! Do you two know each other?" Piper inquired. Leo and Calypso exchanged glances. "Isn't dinner time for explanations?" Leo asked. Piper rolled her eyes, and started to head over to dinner. Calypso started after her when Leo grabbed her arm gently. Calypso looked back at him wide eyed. Leo looked back at her, his heart beating in perfect time.

Thump. He pulled her in slowly. Th-Thump. Calypso didn't resist. Thump. Leo leaned in. Thump. Calypso leaned in. Thump. Leo's lips grazed Calypso's. Thump, thump, thump. Calypso leaned in more to deepen the kiss. Now Leo's heart beat was wild and fast. Calypso's lips were soft and perfect against his. Finally, they had to stop. Calypso's cheeks were a bright pink, her eyes bright with happiness. He knew his face mirrored hers. "We have to go to dinner." Calypso finally said. Leo nodded, a little disappointed. "Hey, Leo?" Calypso whispered. Leo looked back at her face. "I love you." Calypso breathed. Leo's breath caught in his throat. This was officially the best night of his life. "I love you too." Leo whispered back.

Calypso smiled contently. They walked hand in hand, to the dinner table, where the others awaited.

**REMEMBER! 10 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	12. Chapter 11 (Annabeth)

**I will no longer do the certain number of reviews thing for one chapter. I have decided to drop that. Thanks for everyone's support! Sorry that I asked you all about the review thing, and now I'm dropping it. Someone begged me to update! I don't want to disappoint any of you. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

Annabeth pressed herself to Percy refusing to leave his side. Calypso and Leo just walked into the room, as the food magically appeared on the table. _Is it just me, or does Leo seem... giddy? _There was a rosiness to Leo's cheeks and a brightness in the eyes. Percy looked at the couple, knowingly. "Leo has a girlfriend, Leo has a girlfriend!" Percy teased. Leo looked at Percy his mouth hanging open in shock. "Well, I could say the same with you!" Leo countered. "Yeah, but we all know that!" Percy chuckled. "Don't you forget you owe us an explanation!" Annabeth reminded Percy pulling his ear irritatingly. "Ow, ow, Owwwwww! Alright already!" Percy submitted. Everybody leaned forward eager to hear his story. "I woke up 11 days ago in the middle of the ocean. I had no idea what was going on. Blackjack found me, and filled me in. I had to fight a bunch of monsters, while trying to get to Athens. The harpies were the last and the worst. I got hurt, fell on Calypso's island, and told her my story. So, she helped take care of me. Then, you know the rest." Percy told them.

"Why didn't you try and get to Argo 2, instead of Athens?" Frank challenged. "By the time I got to you, you would have already been in Athens." Percy explained. "Sorry, Percy." Piper whispered. Everybody quieted down at the sound of Piper's voice. "For what?" Percy asked. Piper bent her head down ashamedly. Jason put his arm around her, glaring at Percy. "Oh, you mean for stabbing me? Don't worry, I knew you were being controlled by an eidolon. I tried to hint that to Jason." Percy realized. Piper looked at him gratefully for that. "One more question," Annabeth pressed, "How did you wake up at all?" Percy tensed, very upset by the question. "Blackjack suspected someone brought me back. Like Nico did for Hazel." Hazel flinched at that.

Annabeth mulled over this. "I suppose it's not impossible." Annabeth muttered. "Okay, I think it's time for everybody to go to bed." Calypso announced, "Percy, don't forget your medicine." Percy nodded once to show he had understood. Annabeth's mind was in a whirlwind at that. _What wound? Where? When? PERCY JACKSON OWES ME A HUGE EXPLANATION! _"Goodnight guys." Percy said cheerfully. Everybody went to their assigned rooms except Annabeth. "Annabeth, you are to share a room with Percy." Calypso called out. Annabeth was immediately comforted by this. "Come on!" Percy called insistently, and Annabeth couldn't help but smile.

Percy took her down a series of long complicated hallways until they finally arrived. Percy's bedroom was fairly bare. There was just a bed and a bathroom. Percy took a cream bottle from the bedside table. "Hey cold you spread this on my back?" Percy questioned. Annabeth nodded, a little uncertain on what she would find. Percy took off his shirt, and Annabeth gasped at the sight. It was torn up. There were scars everywhere of talons ripping into his skin. Annabeth struggled to hold herself together. She put her shaking hand into the white cream. She cautiously applied into Percy's back. At first he grunted in pain. Then came the relaxation of his muscles. This calmed Annabeth a bit. Percy put his shirt back on when she was done.

It was strange. He almost looked... peaceful. Annabeth looked adoringly into his eyes. Percy leaned in to kiss her. She leaned back. Annabeth lost herself in the kiss. It was deep and passionate. She had to admit it was their best kiss yet! Finally, Percy broke off the kiss. He smiled charmingly at her. "It's time to get some sleep." Percy decided. It was clear he was disappointed too, so Annabeth did so without argument. She went to go change into the pajamas Calypso had supplied her with. _Who had applied Percy's cream before **I** came along? _Annabeth wondered. She felt an intense emotion come to her within that moment. It took Annabeth a while to recognize it. Jealousy. Annabeth shook her head, as if to make the thoughts go away. When Annabeth had calmed herself, she joined Percy, to go to sleep.

Percy was already snoring away on top of the covers. Annabeth had to muffle her laugh with her hand. She climbed onto the bed. She snuggled closer to him happily, and quickly fell asleep. She only saw darkness. Then, she heard herself crying out. "Percy! Percy, why did you leave me?!" _This is a dream. _Annabeth realized. Annabeth braced herself for what she was going to see. Annabeth's vision came back to her quickly. She saw Percy on the floor of Tartus, weighed by his many curses, that the arai had given him. Even though her mind new this had already happened, her body didn't. She crawled over to Percy, and took his head and put it in her lap. She stroked his hair, gently. Annabeth looked around for something she could use to save Percy. Annabeth saw nothing. Then, Bob appeared. Annabeth sagged in relief at the Titan. But Bob didn't heal Percy, like he really had. Instead, his eyes glowed an eerie golden color. "This is what he gets for hiding my past from me. Who I am from me." Bob bellowed. Annabeth shook her head in disbelief. _This isn't what happens! _Annabeth mentally screamed. But it was as if the information wasn't processing.

Annabeth screamed with hatred in her eyes. "HOW DARE YOU! HE WAS JUST GIVING YOU A SECOND CHANCE! SOMETHING THAT YOU CLEARLY DON'T GET!" Bob just laughed. "Don't you see, darling?!" Gaea cackled, "He will die, again! Treasure your time with him, because it's the last you'll ever have!" Annabeth stared at her, unbelieving. "You don't get it do you?" Annabeth growled. Gaea looked at her, as well as she could. "I won't let it happen. I won't let it happen because I LOVE HIM!" Annabeth yelled defiantly. Gaea just smiled haughtily in return. "Annabeth, Annabeth wake up." A voice pleaded. It cut through the dream. She cracked open her eyes to brightness. She saw Percy's concerned eyes just above hers. Percy sighed in relief, and pulled her into a bear hug. "It's alright, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Percy murmured into her hair. Annabeth nodded, thankfully.

Percy got up, and stretched. " Guess we've gotta head down. I'm gonna go get ready." Percy told her. Annabeth nodded. Percy went into the bathroom with a change of clothing. _I won't let Gaea get him. I swear it on River Styx. _Annabeth mentally promised. She got ready and put on her game face. Percy walked out of the bathroom fresh, and ready, just as Annabeth finished. "Lets go." Percy stated cheerfully. Annabeth smiled as they walked out of the bedroom into the hallways. It was just as confusing as before, but Percy seemed to know where he was going. When the couple finally got to breakfast, everybody was already there. "Finally I thought you would never make it here." Jason drawled, playfully. Percy grinned. "Well, I just needed to spend some quality time with my girlfriend. You know what that's like, don't you Leo." Percy bantered, quickly turning the spotlight on Leo. Leo suddenly seemed very interested with some invisible smudge on the table.

Annabeth could see Fran muffling his laughter with his hand. "Well, Percy you know, I could always tell them about the time you-" Percy cut off Annabeth by stuffing pancakes into her mouth. "No, no, no go on tell us this story." Leo urged desperately. Percy groaned. "I'm going to hide in my room now." Percy declared. Annabeth grabbed the back of his shirt to make sure he stayed the entire time. "His half brother Tyson, once lost his peanut butter and jelly sandwich..." Annabeth began. Hazel looked at Percy questioningly. Percy just sunk farther on his seat. "And Tyson was crying and crying..." Annabeth could see Piper doubting that this story was embarrassing. "So finally Percy made Tyson a "peanut butter and jelly" sandwich, but Percy had mistaken chili powder for jelly, and cinnamon for peanut butter so when Tyson bit into the sandwich... he ran away scared! And then Percy took a bite and spat it out... right on Clarisse's face!" Annabeth finished.

Everybody howled with laughter at this. Even Frank, Hazel, and Calypso laughed because everybody else was. Percy hid under the table, blushing furiously. "Okay... okay, guys I have prepared a boat for you guys you can leave and make it to Athens on time." Calypso informed. Leo's smile dimmed a bit until... "And guess what?! I'm coming with you!" Calypso surprised. At first everybody just stared. Then everybody was cheering and laughing. Even Percy came out from under the table to cheer louder. Leo's smile came back. And so the team got into the boat and set course, for Athens.


	13. Chapter 12 (Hazel)

**Thanks Potions! I'm sorry, I can't respond to your reviews. Same for TV, Volvic, and any other guest. See ya!**

**Chapter 12**

Hazel took in the sights. Athens was more amazing than she could have imagined. It had a rustic charm that appealed to her as someone from the 1900's. It also had a more colorful sky than at home. It was blue, light blue, dark blue, and a tint of purple all rapped into one. A small breeze played with Hazel's hair. It almost made her feel peaceful. But she still couldn't forget why she was here. The small smile that had been forming on Hazel's face disappeared. She had a secret fear. _Am I really strong enough to help defeat Gaea? _Hazel wondered. When Hazel compared herself to Percy and Jason she just felt so unhelpful and weak. She hated feeling weak. Hazel glanced at Leo, who was helping Calypso off the boat. She felt a little better, watching the two of them, realizing that someone in the crew was actually happy. It was very rare that the team got to feel happiness, so yes, she envied Leo.

Hazel shook her head. She couldn't worry about that now. First they had to defeat Gaea, then they can be happy. Hazel turned around to find Frank watching her. He was clearly worried about her. It was one of the reasons she loved him so much. He was sensitive and sweet. She loved the way his brown eyes watched her gold, and instantly knew how she was feeling. "Okay, so what's the plan?" Piper called out jerking Hazel out of her thoughts. Hazel pondered this. It suddenly occurred to her that none of them had made plans in advance other than getting to Athens. The others seemed to realize this too. "I think we should split off into groups of twos and try and find Gaea's lair. We can meet back here in an hour." Annabeth ordered. The others nodded in agreement. Hazel, however, saw a major flaw in her plan.

"What is we're attacked? Shouldn't we split into 2 groups of four?" Hazel inquired. Annabeth examined this new thought. "Hmmm. On one hand if we get attacked we will be safe. On the other hand we will cover less ground. Let's put this to a vote. All in favor of splitting up into 4 groups of twos, say aye." A chorus of ayes came from the group. "All in favor of 2 groups of four?" Only the wind was heard. Annabeth looked at Hazel apologetically. "Sorry, Hazel. I think that speed is more needed than safety now." Hazel shrugged it off. Annabeth was Athena's daughter, she should know best. Hazel was paired up with Piper, Annabeth with Jason, Leo with Percy, and Frank with Calypso. Each of them chose a direction into the city and moved out.

Hazel was alert and ready. There was a market with hundreds of people swarming to get the good stuff. _At least no one can attack us here. _Hazel thought. Unfortunately the amount of people also prevented them from seeing the enemy. "Look." Piper whispered urgently, pointing into the middle of the crowd. Hazel could just barely make out what appeared to be a gigante, one of the giants made to be the bane of a god/goddess. And it was looking at them. Hazel's eyes widened. "I would normally attack, but we can't here, and besides that we don't know which giant. That means we don't know its weakness either. For now, let's follow it back to Gaea, and go tell the others where she is." Hazel evaluated. Piper nodded in agreement. Piper grabbed Hazel's sleeve as she moved forward. "If one of us has to stay behind due to trouble, the other has to go find the others." Piper demanded.

Hazel had never even considered that possibility. "Fine." Hazel grumbled, reluctantly. Piper gave her a half smile. Hazel and Piper quickly immersed themselves into the crowd. They bought stuff at the stands, and soon enough they were just humans in a crowd. The gigante son lost sight of them and headed down the road. Hazel and Piper stealthily followed the gigante. They soon came to an abandoned building. It looked like it hadn't been used for years. Hazel could tell it was just very powerful mist. It really was a grand mansion. Piper raised an eyebrow at Hazel, the mist being way to strong for her to see past it. Hazel gave her a look that said later. Piper nodded to show she had gotten the message.

"Should we go in?" Piper whispered. Hazel mulled over this thought. "No, we would increase our chances of getting caught." Hazel responded quietly, "Let's get back to the others." Piper silently agreed. But before they took one step they got grabbed by two very large hands. "Thought you could sneak past me, did ya?" the gigante smirked, "How arrogant." "Who are you?!" Hazel yelled furiously. "Why my name is Gration, you little twerp!" Gration bellowed. Gration looked back and forth between the two girls. "Hmmmm. I think I'll take you," Gration directed at Piper, "And throw you away!" Gration raised his arm and threw Hazel as far as he could. "Nooooo!" Piper screamed. Hazel flew through the air. She wanted to scream, but she knew that would do her no good. She closed her eyes tightly. However, as fate would have it, she landed in their meeting place.

Hazel's head hit the ground hard. It was only then, that Hazel cried out. Hazel fought to stay awake, but in the end it wasn't enough. She finally gave in to the promise of sleep.

**Don't worry guys she's not dead. Also the gigantes I mentioned, are just the giants that are each the bane of a god/goddess. I discovered that gigantes is actually what they are called. **


	14. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

**Important Authors Note**

**Sorry I'm doing this guys, I know it's really annoying. But I need your help on something. At the end of this fanfic, I want to do an epilogue. But truth be told, I don't know who's POV I would do. So I want you guys to tell me who you want done, and the person with the most votes win! Also keep in mind, guests can vote too!**

**The last thing is, I'm having trouble picking who to kill, cause we all know someone has to die. If you guys will give me your opinions on that, I promise I will take that into account. I hope you're enjoying this so far! See ya!**

** Utterly Fabulous Z, don't pick Calypso just because you HATE her!**


	15. Chapter 13 (Frank)

**Sorry, this one's kind of short. **

**Chapter 13**

Frank surveyed his surroundings with an alertness that Percy would be proud of. He and Calypso were in a poor part of town. They saw clothing lines above them. The houses were more like apartments, and were dirty beyond relief. Frank felt bad for the people who lived here. "Doesn't it seem odd to you that this place looks completely deserted? I mean, you would expect at least a few people to be outside." Calypso speculated. Frank nodded in agreement. Where were all the people? Frank had the unwanted feeling he was about to find out. Suddenly, a shadowy figure appeared out of the gloom. He was at least 30 feet tall. _A gigante then. _Frank thought. He turned himself into a dragon, which alerted Calypso to the danger. She grabbed her sword and held it with a ferocity that was so fierce, Frank started feeling scared of her. The gigante chuckled. "How come I get the worst pair?" The gigante complained.

He stepped into the light. The first thing Frank noticed about the giant was how the darkness seemed to cling to him. Frank frowned. Which god's bane was he? It was a little hard to tell. Calypso had the same puzzled expression as him. "Oh great! I got the dimwits too! I am Otus, bane of Apollo you fools!" Otus exclaimed. "Apollo isn't the god of the sun." Calypso pointed out. Otus glared at Calypso, hatefully. "He is the god of healing and light. This gives me the power to drain a life force and disappear into shadows." Otus explained. Then he seemed to realize he just told them what they needed to know. He smacked himself as punishment.

Frank got tired of talking quite quickly. He gathered all the fire he could from his belly and... blew! The gigante yelled in pain. He grabbed out at Frank and squeezed. Frank was losing air and with it, his life. He was forced to turn back into himself, so that he would slip through the gigante's fingers. However, when he did this the gigante's fingers only tightened. Frank's vision was starting to fail him. He saw out of the corner of his eye, Calypso hacking at Otus' foot, desperately. Otus just ignored her. Calypso got a lucky shot though, and the gigante roared with pain.

Calypso looked satisfied, until he picked her up by the hair. Calypso struggled futilely. But even Otus had to admire her determination. "Nice try, little mouse, but you have lost. So don't follow us." Otus teased. The then flicked her all the way back to where Frank thought, they had started this adventure. "CALYPSO!" Frank screamed. Otus could have killed her. He attempted to turn himself into something, anything that would help him.

He couldn't focus without air and with pain though. He even went so far as to spit in the gigante's face to try and blind him. Otus just sent a hateful glare towards Frank. "Gaea will be so proud of me. I got the boy demigod she wanted. She'll make me king instead of Porphyrion." Otus fantasized. Frank rolled his eyes. Gaea pretty much had this guy wrapped around her finger. Frank found he could no longer ignore the exploding pain, that was running through his entire body. Frank finally passed out.

**I tried my best. Remember to vote on who you want the epilogue's POV to be. I've only gotten two votes so far. Also, seriously guys! None of you are gonna vote on who you think I should kill?! I need you guys on this! Thanks!**


	16. IMPORTANTAUTHOR'SNOTE! READ THIS!

**Author's Note!**

**SERIOUSLY GUYS! I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WOULD LOVE THIS AND ALL I GET ARE TWO FREAKING VOTES!**

Thanks to the ones who did vote. I appreciate it!

**BUT TO THE GUYS WHO DIDN'T VOTE... VOTE! MOST PEOPLE WOULD DANCE FOR JOY IF SOMEONE SAID YOU GUYS GET TO HELP DECIDE WHO TO KILL! ALSO PLEASE JUST PICK A POV FOR THE EPILOUGE!**

**I'M TRYING TO BE CONSIDERATE AND ALMOST ALL OF YOU ARE BLOWING IT OF! GUESTS CAN VOTE TOO, JUST DON'T PUT YOUR REAL NAME !**

Thanks for reading this!


	17. Chapter 14 (Myself and Hazel)

**Chapter 14**

"Wake up! Wake up!" Someone was frantically screaming. Hazel reluctantly opened her eyes to the concerned blue-green ones of Percy. He had ambrosia in his hand, and was motioning her to slowly sit up. Hazel sat up to see Annabeth sitting next to her, looking quite serious. Hazel saw Calypso nearby, looking glum. Jason looked worried for some reason. _Why would he be worried? _Hazel thought drowsily. Then everything that happened came back to her. "Piper!" Hazel screamed. She struggled to get up. It took both Percy **and** Annabeth to restrain her. "Tell us what happened to Piper. What have you done with her?" Jason growled. His lightning blue eyes were fierce. They were also angry, and Jason being angry scared her. "Enough Jason." Annabeth chastised. There was an edge to her voice. It was the if-you-touch-her-I-will-kill-you sort of look. Jason wasn't intimidated. "Just answer the question." Jason snarled. Hazel burst into tears, right there and then. "I tried to protect her." Hazel sobbed, "We got attacked. His name was Gration, the giant counterpart of Artemis. He took Piper, for the ceremony." Hazel continued wailing, while Jason just stood there in shock. He fell to his knees and cried. "Calypso basically said the same thing. But about Frank." Annabeth informed gently. Hazel started crying harder then before.

Now, before I continue I must explain that Hazel even in her fragile state, had mist surrounding them. No mortal should have been able to see them. This is where I enter the story. "Are you guys alright?" A quiet voice asked. Hazel and Jason looked up in surprise. Before them was a girl who looked around thirteen. She had brown hair with blue or green eyes. It was hard to tell. "Who are you?" Percy demanded. I looked at him curiously. "My name is Light."(That is the name I have assigned myself.) "Do you guys need help?" I asked politely. The group stared at me like I was a puzzle, waiting to be solved. It was a little creepy. "You shouldn't be able to see us." Annabeth said bluntly. I was very confused. "I'm afraid I don't understand." I stated. I was slowly taking pepper spray out of my purse. "I wonder..." Calypso trailed off. "Give me your hand child." Calypso demanded. Okay, look at this from the perspective of a 13 year old girl. There was a stranger in front of me asking for me to give them my hand. So please don't judge me too harshly for what I did next.

I sprayed Calypso with my pepper spray and ran. "Get her!" Annabeth yelled. Percy ran after me quickly, wasting no time. I was not fast enough to out run him. He tackled me and brought me to Calypso. She took my hand and made a small cut with her knife. I couldn't help it. I cried. I was scared and alone, I didn't know these people. I thought they were going to kill me slowly and painfully. Calypso threw my blood into the fire. She added in some herbs she had brought with her from the island (not that I knew any of this) and chanted loudly. "Claim her blood, Fill her identity, Tell us to who she belongs!" Calypso chanted. A small smoky symbol appeared above my head. This symbol was of two torches. They seemed to be related somehow.

Calypso stared at me in a way that made me squirm. "What did you do to her!" Hazel yelled angrily. I looked at Hazel to get a better look at her. She was beautiful. She was kind, and honest. Hazel cared about even the smallest creature. I got all of this about Hazel from a glance. "Relax. I was just speeding up her claiming." Calypso replied. Everybody there stared at Calypso in shock. "You can do that?" Leo asked, seemingly awestruck. Calypso's gaze softened a bit when her eyes made contact with Leo's. "Yes, I can. She belongs to Hecate, goddess of magic." Calypso informed them her eyes lingering on Hazel's face a little longer than the rest of the startled group. "Are you sure?" Percy whispered urgently. None of them could let down their guard until they were absolutely sure. "Release her Percy. You to Annabeth." Calypso ordered. Annabeth hesitated, but eventually let her go.

Percy did the same on his end. I looked up at Calypso fearfully. I sat down with me legs rolled towards my body. I silently cried, not wanting to die. "I want Hazel to sit with me." I demanded quietly. My voice shook, for I was sure that Calypso would strike me down. Instead she just looked surprised. "Which one of us is Hazel?" Calypso inquired. I pointed at the girl with golden eyes and cinnamon hair. Hazel looked at me with wonder in her eyes. "And how do you know that, that is Hazel?" Calypso interrogated harshly, "If you answer this question, she will sit next to you." I started to hyperventilate. "I DON'T KNOW HOW I KNEW ALRIGHT! I JUST KNOW! I ALSO KNOW THAT SHE IS KIND AND WON'T LET YOU HURT ME!" I screamed. I had finally lost it. The boy that i had identified as Percy looked at me, stunned. He was loyal to a fault. Percy felt great guilt at some crime he had committed. The girl with gray eyes was Annabeth. She was smart and kind. However se can also be bossy, and is a bit of a know it all. The boy with crazy black hair was named Leo. He was a joker, who was madly in love. He was smart and hard-working. Calypso was hard-working and was protected by her mental shield. She actually was quite kind, and hated doing whatever she did to me. There was a boy with blue eyes and blond hair who couldn't read however. The only thing I could find out was his name: Jason.

"What are you doing?" Calypso asked suspiciously. I looked at her with defiance in my eyes. "I don't care what you guys say. I'm coming with you on your quest. Don't deny it. I understand now. I have read it in all of your souls. I know what I am, and I'm inclined to believe you." I explained as calmly as I could. "Prove that you have read us. Tell us about Percy." Jason called out. I looked at him curiously. Nothing on his face betrayed his emotions. "I have read that Percy is loyal to a fault. That is his fatal weakness. He has spent a year in Tartus with Annabeth. Percy is incredibly guilty over something that he could do nothing about." I stated. Percy's eyes began to glaze over a little bit. "The only one I was not able to read was Jason. Now tell me the plan and what I need to do." I demanded. Leo filled me in on everything, including the plan. I felt a slow smile come on my face. "Let's do this then." I declared.


	18. Author's Apology

**Author's Apology**

Sorry guys. I might not update very often because of school and stuff. But I do promise that I will finish the story, whether or no Blood of Olympus has already come out.

Thanks!


End file.
